vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Producer's Letter - March 2013
Greetings all! It has been a little while since the last time I'd shared with you what we have been working on, so I figured it was about time for an update. First, as most of you know by now, we have had a couple of people transition from Vanguard to other Development Teams. Although they will be missed, the Development Team is still cranking away at providing our players with new content that we know they enjoy. Although I am not a heavy poster on the forums, I can tell you that the current Development Team and I read the forums daily. Speaking of the forums, a while back the Development Team posted some information regarding death penalty changes. As you can see, we still have not implemented them as some other concerns were brought up that we'd like to address as well at the same time. As you can tell from the recent updates we've done (City of Brass crafting recipes, the Lomshir, Lomshir Plains and Hag's Coastline revamps, starting diplomacy changes, and numerous bug fixes), we have tried to find a balance between doing content and bug-fixing updates. At this point, I think we have found that happy medium that we have been looking for. Some weeks you will see a lot more changes than other weeks. This happens as some things take longer than others. Speaking of things that take longer than others, let's talk about the network revamp that Hobart has been working on. First of all, yes, it is still being worked on. Hobart has made some progress, but it has been taking longer than we expected. Currently, we are starting to test the changes internally so that we can find and fix obvious issues before moving it onto the Test Server. Do I have an ETA on when it should hit Test? No, unfortunately, I don't as of yet. Hopefully SoonTM. On a side note, we will start restarting the server on the off weeks to help alleviate at least some of the issues you've been vocal about. With this week's update you will find that like crafting before it, diplomacy has found some love. Venture out into City of Brass and you'll find some new NPCs just waiting to parlay with you. Heck, you might even find a new buff or two! With this week's update we have also started work on merging Halgar with Telon. We routinely would get requests from new and veterans alike asking for server merges. Combining the two servers made sense for the community. Last but definitely not least, let's talk a little about Pankor Zhi. Pankor Zhi is still on the schedule! However, it has been pushed back by work on Old Targanor. Let me explain a little of the reasoning behind this. Pankor Zhi is going to require a lot more development work to get out of the door the right way. There are several things in the area that need to be totally redone unfortunately. With the roadmap of what we want to get out, it just makes more sense to start with Old Targanor while we go through the content that was started for Pankor Zhi. Here's a sneak peek of some new items yet to come: https://www.vanguardthegame.com/images/news-articles/2013/03/2handedhammer.JPG https://www.vanguardthegame.com/images/news-articles/2013/03/dragonboneshield2.jpg https://www.vanguardthegame.com/images/news-articles/2013/03/dragonbonebow.JPG I hope all of this makes you as excited for what's coming as it does me. It's definitely going to be a full year for us! See you in-game, as always! Harvey "Rahtiz" Burgess Producer Category: Producer's Letter